


Any Way You Want It

by castielshoneybee



Series: Carry On Wayward Son [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, The Way to Dean's Heart is Through His Stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're retired from hunting and are building a life for yourself, but when you're drawn into one last hunt, you find yourself in the path of the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Journey

_I was alone_  
_I never knew_  
_What good love could do..._

No. This is not happening. You got out, dammit! You were starting to have a normal life! You have an apartment. You opened your own business, and it's doing pretty well. You even have a boyfriend. Well, had a boyfriend. You stare down at the headless corpse that used to be Colin, frowning at the sharp teeth in his mouth. Only you could find a boyfriend who goes away on a business trip and comes back a fucking vampire. You didn't love him, but he was a nice guy, and you think you could've. You resolve yourself. Those assholes are going to pay.

****

You enter the back of the room to see a battle almost over. Two men are wheeling around, decapitating vampires as fast as they can come at them. Your eyes fix on the shorter of the two. He's relentless, his movements fluid as he takes out one vamp after another. Watching him, you feel a pool of heat in your stomach. He watches the other man square off with the last one. That's when you notice another one creeping up behind him. You skate around the edge of the room, crouched low. As the vamp is just about to make his move, you spring up and relieve him of his head. The man spins around, ready to swing his machete. You put your hands up.

"Whoa, cowboy. I'm on your side." He lowers his arm, panting from the exertion of the fight.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice is deep and husky. If sex was a voice, it would be his.

"I could ask you the same thing." The taller man, having finished off the last vamp, walks over.

"Don't mind him. I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean." Dean fixes you in his gaze. He obviously doesn't trust you. You don't blame him. You'd do the same.

"Winchester? Damn, I've heard of you boys. The brothers who started the apocalypse."

"We stopped it, too. Everyone seems to forget that," Dean grumbles. You introduce yourself, then help them clean up the mess. With that done, you decide to head to Biggerson's for something to eat.

"So, you really got out?" Sam asks after you've ensconced yourselves in a booth and placed your order. Most hunters don't get to retire.

"Yeah, I own my own business and everything. I like it."

"Think you'd ever come back to the life?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. I've definitely missed the rush. Today reminded me of that. Maybe I'll dabble eventually." You make casual conversation through the meal, sharing war stories.

"This one time, Dean caught a ghost virus that made him afraid of everything," Sam says, eyes crinkling at the memory. "A cat jumped out at us, and he screamed like a little girl." You both crack up.

"Never happened. I'll deny it to my dying breath." But he chuckles too. You and Dean both order pie for dessert. The look of pure bliss on Dean's face as he takes his first bite has you giggling.

"Pie is his girlfriend," Sam says, laughing. Dean shoots Sam a look, but he can't utter a comeback through the face full of crust and filling, so he just shrugs and keeps eating. You take a bite of yours.

"Not bad, but mine's better." Dean swallows hard.

"You bake?" he asks. He has a tiny bit of crust on his lower lip. You resist the urge to reach up and wipe it away.

"You could say that. I own a bakery." You smile.

"Marry me!" He grins. His smile makes your heart flutter. You shake it off with a laugh. After the meal, you bid the Winchesters goodbye and start the long drive home.

****

It's been three months since you met the Winchesters, and you've returned to retirement. Weirdly, you find you kind of miss Dean Winchester. You hardly know the guy, but as you putter around the shop, closing up, you find your mind drifting to the laugh lines around his eyes when he smiles, how graceful and powerful he is on the hunt, how great his ass looks in jeans. You turn off the lights, close the blinds, and head out, turning to lock the door behind you.

"Hey, stranger." You freeze at the sound of the sex voice behind you. You turn. He stands there, thumbs hooked in his pockets, wearing a cocky grin. You match it.

"Well, hey there, cowboy. What brings you to town?"

"Had a hunt not too far from here. Just a salt and burn, so we wrapped it up pretty quickly and decided to look you up."

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh, he's back at the motel. He was pretty beat. You want to go get a drink or something?"

"I have a better idea." You turn back around and unlock the door. His eyes light up as you motion for him to enter the shop. "Have a seat." He grabs a chair at the low counter, looking like a kid about to open his biggest birthday present. You ceremoniously set a slice of pie in front of him. "Chocolate bourbon pecan. My favorite, and also my specialty." Dean takes a bite, closing his eyes as he chews. The noises he makes are what you imagine he sounds like in bed. You feel your panties dampen at the thought.

"Marry me?"

"You already used that line."

"I mean it this time. This is the best thing I've ever put into my mouth." You laugh and sit next to him, digging into your own slice. You talk for over an hour, laughing and joking, but sharing deeper things as well. Conversation is so easy between you. It feels so comfortable, as if you've known each other for years. Eventually, Dean glances down at his empty plate.

"Could I maybe have another piece?" He looks at you sheepishly.

"You got it! Want to try something else?" He nods. You get up from your seat, ruffling his hair as you pass. You pull a pie out of the fridge and begin cutting a slice. You don't notice the way he's looking at you, like you've stirred up some memory he can't place his finger on. "This is my second favorite. It's a shortbread crust, filled with pastry cream and topped with glazed strawberries." You set the pie in front of him, and his eyes widen. He takes a bite. More sex noises. He polishes that one off just as fast as the first. For a second, you think he's going to lick the plate.

"That's it. I'm never leaving. I'm just gonna sleep under the counter, and you can throw pie down to me all day."

"You can be my bakery troll." You both laugh, and Dean's hand lands on your knee. You look at one another, then he leans over and kisses you gently. You can taste the strawberry glaze on his lips, and you part yours, wanting to taste more of him. His tongue flicks playfully into your mouth. The kiss quickly deepens, and your arms snake up around his neck, pulling him closer. He grips your waist and swings you up onto the counter, sending the empty plates flying. He grabs the hem of your T-shirt and pulls it over your head, then leans down and trails wet kisses across your neck. You push his flannel off his shoulders. He shrugs out of it, and you drag his henley over his head. Your hands play over the muscles in his shoulders and back as he resumes the attention he was paying to your neck. His hands reach up, unhook your bra, and drag it off. He takes one breast in each hand, tweaking your nipples. You groan and dig your nails into his back. His mouth trails down, stopping to gently nip and suck at each nipple, then continues his path down your stomach. He unbuttons your jeans. You kick your shoes off and lift your hips so he can pull them down, and he throws them to the side, not caring where they land. He kneels between your legs, turning to run kisses up the insides of them. He reaches the juncture of your thighs, slips his tongue into your slit, and licks you from bottom to top. You lean back on your hands and moan as you look down at him, lust evident on your face. His green eyes capture yours.

"I was wrong. That's the best thing I've ever put in my mouth." Without waiting for a response, he dives back in. He runs his tongue around your clit, and he pushes two fingers inside you, curling them as he slides them in and out. You gasp at the sensation, panting in time with his thrusts as he brings you closer and close to release. The tension inside you coils tighter. Dean moves his tongue faster, and you break into a million pieces. You drop back onto your elbows as Dean stands up and reaches down to pull off his boots and throw them to the side. His fingers move to his belt buckle. Suddenly, he gets a glint in his eye and starts to move in a silly little sexy dance as he removes his pants. He's trying to look very serious, but he's having a hard time keeping the goofy grin off his face. You burst into giggles, and his facade breaks. He falls against you, laughing. You capture his face between your hands and press your lips to his. He tilts his hips, pushing against you, his erection causing friction with your center. You both groan into the kiss, and he pulls away to position himself at your entrance. He pumps himself a few times, then enters you slowly, lovingly. He sets a slow pace, building you back up. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. He presses his forehead to yours and your eyes lock, never breaking contact as he begins to move faster. Your breaths mingle as you get closer and closer to coming, rising together. His thrusts become faster and more erratic as he nears his peak. Seeing him so close to release sends you over the edge, and you ride over the crest of your orgasm, taking him with you. You hold on to one another, not wanting to let go.

"I have a confession." He looks a little embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"We weren't really nearby. The hunt was seven hours away, and I made Sam come all the way here because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Me, or my pie?"

"Can I choose both?" You laugh and lean up to kiss him on the forehead. He gazes at you, thinking. After a moment, he looks like he's made a decision. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What do you think of Kansas?"

"The band or the state?" He lets out a peal of laughter.

"Both."

"The band: great. The state: it's fine. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, Sam and I live outside a little town in Kansas, and it could really use a good bakery." He gives you a sly smile.

"Oh, really? Well, if they need one that badly, maybe I could be persuaded to move my operation." He hugs you tighter and buries his face in your neck.

"In that case, I've got work to do."


End file.
